higurashidaybreakfandomcom-20200214-history
Troubleshooting
Compatibility with Windows Vista/Windows 7 Higurashi Daybreak and Higurashi Daybreak DX work in Windows Vista provided you have the latest Updates. Currently known issues with the game on Vista are as follows: *A shaded square box covers the ground around the character during matches. (Resolved - Turn Shadow Effects off) *Menus take a long time to load and freeze/lag whilst loading. Once loaded however, they function fine. Game also crashes or freezes during gameplay. (Not Resolved!!) 1st Method 1. Reinstall the game and the expansion pack 2. Install the expansion pack patch 1.11b 3. Install the original game patch 1.10 NOTE: You must install the expansion pack's patch before the original game's 4. Run the game in Administrator mode with no other compatibility settings 5. Play the game in Windowed mode 6. If you are using a PC with more than one core, you must disable one of then before playing. There's two ways to do this: * Open Task Manager, go to Processes menu and set the executable affinity to use only one. * Open Start Menu, select Run and type "msconfig". Open startup tab, advanced options, and set the number of cores to 1. Restart Windows after this. (This method takes longer, but is more efficient) 2nd Method This actually happens when a combination of Windows Vista/Windows 7 and DirectX10 capable hardware is used (Nvidia Geforce 8xxx series and above/Radeon 3xxx series and above). It seems that the game has problems with anything higher than Pixel Shader 3.0. Using a software, 3D Analyze, you can limit the Pixel Shader versions to 1.4 or 1.1, which fixes this problem. Steps are as shown below: 1. Download 3D Analyze from http://www.3dfxzone.it/dir/tools/3d_analyze/download/ 2. Run the executable file from the archive you downloaded and extract it anywhere you want. 3. Run 3DAnalyze.exe and the main configuration window will be displayed. 4. Click the big "SELECT" button, and select the game executable, eg: daybreak.exe or daybreakDX.exe. 5. Look for the Pixel and Vertex Shader section. Check the box for "force max. pixel shader version 1.4". You don't need to touch the rest of the options. 6. Click on the big "RUN" button now to run the game. Now it should be fully playable, even in Full Screen mode. 7. To run the game with this setting automatically, click the small "save batch file!" at the bottom after doing step 5. Type in a name that is easy to recognise, eg: daybreak.bat, and save it, preferably in the game folder. Now whenver you want to play the game, simply run daybreak.bat (or whatever you named it). *Game freezes in full screen mode occasionally. (Unresolved) NOTE: You can start the game up without the expansion to change the mode to Windowed again Possible Multicore Issues Some configurations of XP/Vista/7 on multicore CPU's run into issues with random freezing. Setting CPU affinity in these cases is not enough. Take the following steps to attempt to fix this problem: 1. Go to Start->Run (or Window Key + R) 2. Type MSCONFIG and press enter 3. Go to the tab marked "Boot" 4. Click on "Advanced options" 5. Check "Number of Processors" and set the number to one. 6. Click "OK" on all open windows 7. Reboot your computer to start with only one CPU active. You will need to change this back if you want to resume using all of your cores. Simply follow the same steps as above, but uncheck "Number of Processors" and then restart your computer.